


never let go

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao's heart feels so full, his body so warm, every inch so loved and adored. He loves how Junmyeon makes him feel, wouldn't exchange this feeling for anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taonsils (mirokkuma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/gifts).



> birthday fic for jay, one of the best fan artists and people i've had the honor of knowing in this fandom ; u ;
> 
> i hope u enjoy and i apologize for being hopeless at everything but smut ;;

Junmyeon traces the intricate tattoo designs on Zitao’s shoulder with his tongue, licking up the vines and leaving wet kisses at each flower. He holds onto Zitao’s arm with one hand warm at the curve near the elbow as the other cards through the younger’s soft, lilac hair.

 

“ _Ge_ ,” Zitao whispers, and then his eyes meet Junmyeon’s, pupils dark and dilated with lust. Junmyeon smirks, loves the way Zitao’s voice wavers, and so he rolls his hips down, rubbing his erection against Zitao’s, loving the way Zitao’s voice cracks into a moan even more. “ _Ah_ — I-“

 

“Hmm?” Junmyeon hums, letting his voice lilt up into a question at the end, grazing his teeth along the saliva slick skin. “Tell me what you want, my Taozi.”

 

“I, _ah_ , hyung,” Zitao’s shivering now as Junmyeon nips at the sensitive skin near the inside of the younger’s elbow, “hyung, I want you, all of _you_. Want you to take me.”

 

Junmyeon bites down on Zitao’s arm at his words, groans when he feels the younger’s dick twitch underneath him.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps out, his lips trailing above past the mark he’s made and burning the already too hot skin. He wants it too, wants to fuck Zitao open until the younger’s writhing under him, being loud and noisy and touchy—one of his favorite Zitao’s. “Fuck, Taozi, _yes_.”

 

Junmyeon makes quick work of the remaining articles of clothing on their bodies—just the boxers, really—pulling at the waistband of Zitao’s boxers, urging the younger to take them off as he fumbles to take off his own. He gets stuck on removing the offending piece of cloth from his left foot and his bottom lip automatically juts out in a pout. When Zitao notices, his eyes scrunch up into half moons as he laughs loud at the scene, cooing at his cute hyung, who grumbles in response.

 

Zitao’s long fingers help pull the boxers off after a bit of teasing and immediately his hands move to Junmyeon’s ass, palming the cheeks and leaning forward to nose along Junmyeon’s neck.

 

“Hyung,” he whines, trying to reach and lick at the stretch of skin at Junmyeon’s shoulders, he wants to taste his _ge_ too, wants to kiss him again and again. " _Please_ , ge, fuck me, please-"

 

Junmyeon moans at the soft begging, so needy, and then retaliates for the previous teasing with his teeth biting down at Zitao's collarbone. The younger cries out at the mix of pain and pleasure that spikes through him, tingling his nerves at his fingertips. His hands move from Junmyeon's ass to his reddish pink hair in a matter of seconds, fingers entangling themselves in the locks, slightly coarse from the recent dyeing, and then pulling, eliciting another moan from the elder.

 

"Gonna, ah- gonna," Junmyeon presses a chaste kiss at the curl of Zitao's lips, "gonna fuck you so well, Taozi."

 

He punctuates his gasped out words with another roll of his hips, grinding down against Zitao. The moan that sounds from the younger urges Junmyeon to do more to hear Zitao whine, beg, whimper, and moan for more. Each and every noise from Zitao is Junmyeon's favorite. He just wants his responsive, so so sensitive Zitao to let go, to be loud and noisy. So, Junmyeon sucks the skin at Zitao's neck, at the Mandarin characters tattooed on it. 

 

The resulting long, drawn out moan that falls from the younger's lips has Junmyeon grinning, his fingers fluttering over the bare waist. The quivering muscles under his hands are second only to the noises, to being his favorite response from Zitao.

 

He takes his time fingering Zitao open, slowly thrusting one finger in and out of the clenching, puckered hole, only pushing in the second, slick with copious amounts of lube, when the younger is a mess under him, begging for more. Zitao's legs are spread wide apart, knees bent, and Junmyeon can't deny the opportunity to lick at crown tattooed on Zitao's inner thigh.

 

The tattoos are another one of Junmyeon's favorite things about Zitao. He loves teasing the inked skin, watching Zitao break down at fall apart just with Junmyeon's tongue and lips on the marks. And Zitao loves the playful touches and kisses just as much as his hyung, loves the way Junmyeon's eyes twinkle and how bright his smile is even under the dim lighting of their shared bedroom.

 

"Ah,  _Taozi_ ," Junmyeon groans out, bites his bottom lip to hold back the soft whimpers threatening to slip past his lips as he pushes into Zitao. He doesn't show it, but this breaks his down too. Junmyeon's weak for this easy, comfortable sex too.

 

"Gonna be good for you, ge," Zitao pants, chest heaving and a slight flush making his skin glow. "Gonna be so good, so please- Ah, please, fuck me."

 

And Junmyeon can't deny, can't go against Zitao's wishes, so he so easily complies and begins to fuck into the younger, his hands reaching up to intertwine their fingers. He peppers kisses all over Zitao's face as he thrusts in and out at a slow pace, angling his hips just so, so that his dick brushes against the prostate. He goes so slow, so tortorously slow that Zitao can't help as the tears fall, his voice shaking as he asks for more.

 

Zitao's heart feels so full, his body so warm, every inch so loved and adored. He loves how Junmyeon makes him feel, wouldn't exchange this feeling for anything in the world. 

 

The slide of Junmyeon's dick inside him makes his skin tingle, the girth making him feel so filled up when Junmyeon bottoms out and resorts to grinding into Zitao. He kisses Zitao with so much passion, with so much love that it only takes a few more minutes, Junmyeon catching Zitao's bottom lip in between his teeth and pulling at it for his heart to stutter and for his dick to twitch, his cum painting his chest.

 

Junmyeon comes moments later with Zitao's name on his lips as the younger clenches around him, walls pulsing as they milk him of every drop. 

 

It takes another five minutes, with Junmyeon slumped over Zitao's chest uncaring of the sticky mess, for either of them to get up and clean. Even then, all they do is that Junmyeon gently pulls out of Zitao and Zitao lazily wipes away the cum from their chests with two tissues that don't actually do much. But neither of them mind, too taken up with cuddling.

 

Zitao nuzzles into the crook of Junmyeon's neck and mouths at the elder's sole tattoo—an intricate design drawn by Zitao for him. Junmyeon softly hums some song and cards his fingers through Zitao's lilac hair, whispering to the younger about how much he loves the color on him and then pressing a kiss on his forehead. Zitao almost purrs at the affectionate touches and preens at the compliments.

 

"Your new hair color also suits you a lot," he murmurs, pulling back a bit to tilt his head up for a kiss that Junmyeon easily gives into. The slide of their lips is more languid now, even sweet with he way Junmyeon's hand warmly cups Zitao's cheek. "I really do love it," Zitao whispers when they part.

 

Junmyeon's smile in response is so wide, but still soft, always so beautiful. And Zitao thinks, no, he knows, he  _believes_ that he couldn't ask for more. Lying here with his hyung, his  _Junmian ge_ , with a stable job, their puppy and more than enough love is all that he needs.

 

(Two weeks later, he sees the cutest little puppy at a pet shop on his way to the grocery shop, and then he decides that maybe he could be just a bit more greedy, maybe he could have this too. So he convinces Junmyeon later that night with excessive aegyo and reasoning to get the puppy, talking about how Byul would like a friend too. And he's even thought of a name already, Candy, so when Junmyeon agrees, Zitao feels like yes, this is good, this is  _right_.

 

And another week later, when Candy finally becomes a part of their family, Zitao feels happier than he's ever been, the grin on his face so wide and so so bright.)

**Author's Note:**

> most of this was written on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes, I'll fix them later!!


End file.
